Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle controller to perform communication between an on-vehicle device installed in a vehicle and an external device over a communication network. The external device is able to set control information of the on-vehicle device by remotely operating the vehicle controller over the communication network. In the case where abnormality in behavior of the vehicle due to abnormality of the on-vehicle device occurs during operation of the on-vehicle device with the control information set by the remote operation, the vehicle controller returns the control information to a default value in order to set the on-vehicle device operating in normal.